movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr bean
Act 1edit Bean wants to go to the post office, but his car battery is dead, so he decides to catch a bus instead. He reaches the bus stop, where there is a man already waiting. The man then has a heart attack. Bean tries to revive him by stomping on him, stuffing pills down his throat, trying mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (with the man's magazine) and using electric shock treatment, using jump leads connected to a nearby lamppost. This initially works, but he forgets to remove the jump leads from his hands when the man offers a handshake, giving the man another electric shock, making him pass out again. An ambulance arrives, but while the paramedics treat the man, Bean uses the ambulance battery to jumpstart his Mini. Bean drives off, leaving disabled, due to a dead battery. Mr bean ties an invisible rope to the ambulance to pull his mini.in another episode. Act 2edit Bean heads to a postbox, but on the way he accidentally swallows his postage stamp. He offers to post a letter for a lady, pretends that he has posted it, but hangs on to it until she is gone, so that he can use it for his own letter. He removes the stamp, using steam from his car radiator, and sticks it to his own letter, using a sweet, stuck (since the first episode) to the inside of his pocket. He sticks it to his own letter with a fist (when using just one finger to stick it down does not work). The postman arrives to empty the postbox, just as the lady returns to find her letter on the ground. She complains to the postman that there was a stamp on her letter, but now it is gone. Bean hides inside the postbox, to avoid getting told off by the postman for the theft of the stamp. He gets locked inside for an unknown amount of time (the original commercial break occurred here), though as the postbox had a "1" showing, it was probably all night. When he is finally released (by another postman), he loses his keys down a drain and gets a bus home. He waits at the bus stop with another man. The man gets on the bus, but Mr. Bean is not so lucky – the driver tells him he cannot enter the bus, as all the seats are full, forcing Bean to wait for the next one. Act 3edit Bean tries to pack for a holiday, but his small case does not have space for his clothes, as well as his tins of baked beans. He reduces the size of his belongings (often using scissors) to fit them into the case. He cuts up a pair of trousers (which was unnecessary since he already had shorts), breaks his toothbrush, pours some toothpaste down the sink, takes just one sandal and uses a flannel for a towel. He does not have the heart to cut up his teddy bear. After finally managing to fit his things in the tiny briefcase, he reaches under the bed, only to discover that he owns another briefcase, almost double the size of the small one. But since his small briefcase is already packed, he just puts it into the larger suitcase, along with the one thing he could not pack before — a book. Act 4edit Bean boards a train and reads a book, across from another man who is also reading. The man begins laughing loudly and continually at a passage in the book. Bean struggles to plug his ears to avoid the laughter, eliciting curious stares when the man looks up,the man laughs is such annoying, then he finds some bubblegum, put it on his ears, and it worked. Finally, the train guard comes in and asks to see their tickets. Bean is startled by his presence, accidentally ejecting his book, with the ticket tucked inside, out of the train window, and the man bursts out laughing once more. Act 5edit Bean boards an aeroplane, but is forced to look after a sick boy next to him. He tries to cheer the boy up by various means, by sticking magazine bits on his face to amuse him, playing with a self-inflating life jacket (it later flies out of Bean's seat) and by blowing air into a paper bag and trying to pop it. He discovers that the bag is too small, and starts rummaging for another bag. While his back is turned, the boy vomits into a Mid-flight Sick Bag when the plane experiences a bit of turbulence, and offers the bag to Bean, who takes it unaware and smashes the vomit-filled bag. The act ends with the popping noise of the bag, and the screen cuts to black, not showing the outcome. Productionedit This was the final episode aired on Thames Television. Later episodes only featured Robin Driscoll and the show's main actor, Rowan Atkinson as co-writers of Mr. Bean. Due to that company losing its Independent Television franchise and shutting down with Thames Television it was closing transmission after 25-years. Subsequent episodes were produced in association with Central Independent Television. This was the last episode to credit both John Birkin and Paul Weiland as directors; all film scenes were credited to Weiland, while all videotape scenes were credited to Birkin. The end credits of this episode is one of two to perform a volte-face: showing the reverse of the opening titles where Mr. Bean is sucked back into the sky, and the only one to do so with the street scenery. This is the last episode of to feature the name of the episode in the first opening sequence. In later episodes, the main title of "Mr. Bean" is displayed. The episode title is then displayed once the episode actually starts. Broadcastedit Mr. Bean Rides Again was final broadcast & ceased transmission by Thames Television on 17 February 1992. Castingedit Nick Hancock, who played the thief in Mr. Bean Goes to Town, returned as the train conductor. Legacyedit The joke of Mr. Bean popping a vomit filled bag is reused in the movie Bean, although in this episode the scene ends without showing the outcome. The joke of Mr. Bean cheering up the boy on the plane using paper strips torn from a magazine is reused in Mr. Bean's Holiday, cheering up the Cannes Film Festival jury member and film director's son Stepan on the train. "Car Trouble" from the Animated Series was inspired by Act 1. Act 4 indirectly segued into Act 3 of a later Mr. Bean episode Hair by Mr. Bean of London in which he departed the train, only to find out that he does not have his ticket. Both acts later inspired the train scene from Mr. Bean's Holiday. d $229.7 million against a $25 million budget. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 30 March 2007 and topped the country's box office for the next two weekends, before being dethroned by Wild Hogs.45 Contents * 1Plot * 2Cast * 3Production ** 3.1Music * 4Release ** 4.1Home media * 5Reception ** 5.1Awards and nominations * 6References * 7External links Plotedit On a rainy day in London, Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) drives to a church raffle where he wins the first prize - a holiday to Cannes, a Sony Handycam video camera and €200 spending money. Following a misunderstanding involving a taxi at the Gare du Nord, Bean is forced to make his way unorthodoxly towards the Gare de Lyon from La Defense to board his next train towards Cannes. However, a vending machine prevents him from boarding and thus he misses his train. While waiting for the next one he dines at Le Train Bleu, where he accidentally orders langoustines and oysters. He eats one of the langoustines whole and pours the oysters, which he cannot bring himself to eat, into a nearby woman's handbag while pretending to eat them, which gives her a nasty surprise when she reaches into it. Back on the platform, Bean asks a Russian film director named Emil Dachevsky (Karel Roden) to use his camcorder to film him boarding the train but spends so much time retaking the shot that the train starts to leave. Although Bean manages to get onto the train, the doors close before Emil can get on. Emil's son Stepan (Max Baldry) is therefore left on board the train without his father and upon meeting Bean he refuses to befriend him as a result of filming his father's misfortune. At the next station, the train leaves without Bean when he disembarks to retrieve his video camera from Stepan who had somehow got hold of it and disembarked earlier. The train Emil has boarded does not stop at the station and he instead holds up a sign showing a mobile number but the last two digits are covered by his fingers thus attempts at calling the number prove worthless. Bean and Stepan then board the next train but get kicked off as Bean had accidentally left his wallet and ticket on the telephone box at the previous station. Attempts at busking including lip syncing to Puccini's "O mio babbino caro" prove successful and Bean buys himself and Stephan food and bus tickets to Cannes. However, Bean manages to lose his ticket that attaches itself to a chicken's leg in which he gives chase to via a bicycle. Upon arriving at the farm where he finds more chickens and discovering that his bicycle was crushed by a tank, he is forced to continue the journey on foot. Bean soon falls asleep, exhausted from walking and wakes up the next day on what appears to be a quaint French village attacked by Wehrmacht accompanied by an StuG III, but is actually a film set for a yogurt commercial directed by Carson Clay (Willem Dafoe). Bean ends up as an extra in the commercial but is fired after Carson Clay discovers his video camera during filming. When Bean's camera battery dies, he recharges it but accidentally ends up destroying the set in an explosion. Bean is then is offered a lift to Cannes by a Mini identical to his own driven by Sabine (Emma de Caunes), an aspiring actress on her way to the 59th Cannes Film Festival where the film in which she makes her debut as an extra will be presented. When they stop at a service station Bean finds Stepan dancing in a cafe with a band. Sabine agrees to take him with them assuming that Stepan is Bean's son while Stepan thinks Sabine is Bean's fiancée. Bean uses Sabine's mobile phone to try to call Emil again with no luck and when Sabine falls asleep at the wheel, Bean ends up driving the Mini through the night. The next morning, they reach Cannes. When Sabine goes into a petrol station to change for the premiere, she sees Bean's photo on a news program where he is suspected of kidnapping Stepan while Sabine is Bean's accomplice. Since the premiere in Cannes is scheduled to start in one hour she decides not to go to the police to clear the misunderstandings. Therefore to get into the premiere Stepan and Bean disguise themselves as Sabine's daughter and mother respectively and manage to evade the police. After sneaking into the premiere, Sabine and Bean are disappointed to see that her scene has been cut from the film. Bean plugs his video camera into the projector, projecting his video diary. The bizarre tale it tells fits director Carson Clay's narration well and Carson Clay, Sabine and Bean receive standing ovations as Stepan is finally reunited with his father. After the screening, Bean leaves the building by the back door and finally makes his way onto the Cannes beach. A montage of Bean playing by the water's edge while Sabine is interviewed, Carson Clay attempts to mimic Bean's unorthodox filming methods and Stepan relaxes with his family plays and the film ends with the entire cast and background crowd miming a musical finale with the song "La Mer". In a post-credits scene, Bean writes "FIN" in the sand with his foot and films it until the sea washes the words away and his camera's battery dies again